Episode Guide
Season 0 (Pilot) Ep. 1 Pilot Season 1 Ep. 1 Heartthrob Hamster/Astronuts Ep. 2 Muck Amok/Follow Those Footprints Ep. 3 Breezy Rider/Swamp Thing Ep. 4 The Treasure of Bad Dog Bart/Pet Sounds Ep. 5 Cave Conundrum/Daisy’s Colossal Fossil Ep. 6 There's Gold in Them Thar Hills/Nature Cat and Mr. Hide Ep. 7 Where Have All the Butterflies Gone?/For The Birdies! Ep. 8 Stream and Shout/Hal's Day Off Ep. 9 Tally Ho! A Rainbow/Travelin' Seeds Ep. 10 Ant's Revolution/Tide Pool Tough Ep. 11 Hooray, It's Arbor Day!/Goodnight, Gracie Ep. 12 Love You, Michael Bluejáy/Ze Worm Whisperer Ep. 13 Happy Halentine's Day!/The Groundhog Way Ep. 14 Star Gazers/A Jump to Remember Ep. 15 Earth Day Today/Earth Day Every Day Ep. 16 Kingdom of Rotting Log/ Can You Dig It? Ep. 17 Mud Love/Call It a Night Ep. 18 Woodpecker Picks A Place/Here Comes the Sun Ep. 19 The Great Grasshopper Race/Fall for Hal Ep. 20 Playground Palooza/Small But Big Ep. 21 Slime Time/Rock Stars Ep. 22 Gimme Shelter/Goin' Batty Ep. 23 The Legend of Gold Gardens/Winter Dance Party Ep. 24 Rain Is Coming Tomorrow Early/After The Rain Ep. 25 Ice is Nice/Bird's Eye View Ep. 26 Runaway Pumpkin/Lady Bug Tough Ep. 27 Stop That Squirrel/Onward and Pondward Ep. 28 Appily Ever After/Sound Off Ep. 29 The Shell Game/Heron Food Blues Ep. 30 Spring Hunter 3000/The Case of the Missing Moon Ep. 31 Mighty Mountain Climbers/Bug Eating Plants! Ep. 32 Flight of the Firefly/Thunderstruck Ep. 33 Plants Got The Moves/Magnet Mania Ep. 34 Return to Mighty Mountain/Welcome to the Vernal Pond Ep. 35 Ocean Commotion Ep. 36 The Queen of the Night/Space Rocks Ep. 37 Croak and Swagger/Puddle Pool Party Ep. 38 The Glow Games/Have a Grape Day Ep. 39 Flamingo-A-Go-Go/What a Tangled Web Ep. 40 The Shellersons/Only the Shadow Knows Season 2 Ep. 1 Moth Frolic-Feast/Dune Patrol Ep. 2 Stop and Hear The Cicadas/Cold-Blooded Ep. 3 Lights Out For Sea Turtles/Nature Art Ep. 4 Houston's Outdoor Adventure/Hotel Hal Ep. 5 Let's Talk Turkey Vulture/Prescription: Nature Ep. 6 Enter the Dragonfly/Water Woes Ep. 7 Garden Impossible/Agents of the Great Outdoors Ep. 8 The Return of Bad Dog Bart Ep.9 Bunyan Trouble/Foggy Feat Ep.10 Rights or Wrong/Amazing Animals Ep. 11 Backyard Bigfoot/Imperfect Produce Ep. 12 Man-Oh-Mangrove/Northern Light Sights Ep. 13 A Prickly Problem/A Shedtime Story Ep. 14 Once Upon a Nature Cat Christmas Ep. 15 Ancient City/Rover's Adventure Ep. 16 Little Piece of Nature/Nature Cat's Bright Idea Ep. 17 The Unlucky Gem/Why Is Green For Leprechauns? Ep. 18 Dspan/New Talented Ep. 19 Abby Thomas/Pacu Mimhub Ep. 20 Goin' Fishin'/Pirate Treasure Story Hunt Ep. 21 Treasure Island Ep. 22 Swamp Tablet/Pirate Story Hunt Ep. 23 Peppa Umizoomi Feet/Minniah and Bluemay Ep.24 Wild Batts!/No Bird Left Behind Ep. 25 The Big Bath Brouhaha/Fossil Hunt Ep. 26 Daisy's Wildflower Round-Up/A Party for Squeeks Ep. 27 Are You My Egg?/SOS (Save Our Salad) Ep. 28 Snow Way to Keep Warm/So You Think You Know Nature Ep. 29 The Deal with Eels/Skip It Ep. 30 Soil Turmoil/Wisteria Hysteria Ep. 31 Nature Cat's Nature Stories/Pattern Problema Season 3 Ep. 1 Animal Rescue Crew/Nature of Dreams Ep. 2 Freezin' in the Summer Season/Total Eclipse Of The SunCategory:Episodes